The invention relates to a ground working device having the features of the preamble of claim 1. A ground working device of such type is designed with a carrier implement, a mast that forms a mast sequence and has a lower mast part, which is linked to the carrier implement, an upper mast part and at least one mast extension piece, whereby for the purpose of increasing the mast length the mast extension piece can be inserted into the mast sequence between lower mast part and upper mast part, and whereby for the purpose of reducing the mast length the mast extension piece can be released from the upper mast part and the lower mast part and removed from the mast sequence, and, with the mast extension piece removed, the upper mast part can be fixed directly on the lower mast part, a work sledge which is guided in a displaceable manner along the mast, and at least one feed rope for displacing the work sledge, which runs at least in some areas longitudinally of the mast.
It is known to provide ground working apparatuses with masts consisting of multiple parts, in which mast extension pieces arranged in the mast sequence are removed for transport and the remaining mast parts are then reassembled. Through removal of the mast extension pieces from the mast sequence the dimensions of the mast can be reduced for transport purposes. By re-inserting the mast extension pieces the original dimensions of the mast can be re-established again for drilling operation.